


(No) Hugging

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niska still isn't used to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Hugging

Niska still isn't used to this... being held, being wanted and loved and cared for. Mattie's first hug had been too much and she had pushed the girl away with a cry, hating that her fear had surfaced. Mattie didn't give up though, she moved closer, stroking Niska's cheek, keeping her hand on Niska's cheek, letting her get used to it. Niska, eventually, leans into her touch and smiles. The second hug is easier, she still shivers but she is slowly getting used to it. The third hug is far easier and Mattie smiles. 

"You see? You don't have to be so scared... I'm not after anything, I just want to hug you sometimes."

Niska blushes slightly, looks down, trying not to let the heat in her cheeks show her up. She can't stand that Mattie can get to her like this, it's not fair.


End file.
